Auld Lang Syne - Hart to Hart
by theharttohartgift
Summary: Max finds the love of his life. But, will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

 **Written by Cathy and Cindy**

 **AULD LANG SYNE Chapter 1 -**

The glass door slides open into a sterile environment. She is met by the sounds of voices over the intercom, elevator bells, hurrying carts, and beeps of medical equipment. Her high heels click hurriedly down the waxed floor of the corridor. She presses the door pad for the intensive care unit and bursts inside. Only then does she stop to glance around, to catch her breath, to locate her mother...

A nurse at the desk looks up to see the beautiful girl, trim in a short tweed jacket, black skirt, and heels. Her hair, a shiny black, is pulled back in a business-style. She is very sure of herself, and only hesitates a moment before approaching the desk.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Sophia Stephenson, Sophia Giovanni-Stephenson. Can you please direct me to her room?"

"Mrs. Stephenson is not permitted to have visitors at this time. The doctor is in with her now..."

"I need to see her! She is my mother! What is going on?" The young woman's voice raised with each question. "When can I talk with the doctor?!"

"Well, I..." the nurse began, but at that time the door swung open from room 103 and a doctor appeared. He threw a report onto the desk and barked some orders at her, "I want a copy of this report sent to Dr. Thadmor. And someone needs to reach Mrs. Stephenson's next of kin...we have to talk with her family..."

"I'm family...I mean, I am Sophia Stephenson's daughter. What is happening with my mother?!"

The doctor gently took her arm and led her to a family consultation room. He shut the door quietly behind him. After settling them both into a seat, he began..."Your mother has what we call streptomyalgia, a rare cancer of the bloodstream. There is little we can do to treat it, and the prognosis isn't good. It has a survival rate of only 8% and that survival rate is among those who caught it early. We will do further tests to determine how long your mother has had the disease. Then we will decide on the type of treatment, if treatment is an option at all... I'm so sorry. We'll do all we can..."

The girl looked down at the floor, tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. Her heart was beating frantically with the news...her mother...dying...and while she and her mother didn't always see eye to eye, she just couldn't fathom life without her...Finally she wiped her eyes. "May I see her?" she was able to ask.

"Yes, certainly, she is in room 103. She may be tired. She was very ill when she came in...then she underwent testing. Try not to overtire her or stay too long."

She shook her head a soft "yes".

When she reached the door of room 103, she wiped her eyes with her hand. She didn't want her mother to know she had been crying. She squared her shoulders and straightened her jacket...then she pushed the door open...

Seeing her mother lying there was too much for Kristina Stephenson, her eyes begin to well up again, as she sees her mother who looks pale and lifeless. How many times did she visit her mother this month? She can almost count them on one hand, but with work and her recent advancement into corporate made things hard to get out of the city and to the outskirts of town. She wished she had more time and wished she could do it all again! Going over to her mother, she takes her hand gently into hers as if she'd break it and held it like a porcelain artifact she had just found, and barely sits on the edge of the bed, teetering.

She rubs the top of her mother's hand with her thumb, feeling a creeping numbness befall her. "Oh, I wish I were laying here and not you...you don't deserve this!" She says in a sob. She begins to think about all of the times she spent with her mother growing up and being a free, fun loving spirit. Her and dad were the greatest of parents, allowing her room to grow. However, her mother was a stickler for education, and Krissy was grateful! She wouldn't be where she was now. But the thoughts of how supportive her mother, and father had been her whole life gave her a sense of dread, since she didn't come to see her as often as she'd like. "Oh mom!" Krissy leans over and lays her head on her mother's chest and gently sobs to herself.

"Kris?" Sophia heard her daughter enter, but was in and out of sleep from the medicine she was taking.

"Ma?!"

"Whassa matter honey?"

Krissy wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath. "I don't like seeing you here, is all. Wanna come home with me?" She was very good at hiding her feelings behind something to laugh at, which was usually laughing at herself.

Then like any mother who tries to shield her child from pain, Sophia tries to reassure her, "Kris, I'm going to be alright." "I know mom," she lied. " I just- I don't like seeing you….like this."

Sophia contemplated a retort, but felt weak and feeble with tubes and sounds surrounding her she felt she must look as bad as she felt. While she had strength, she would have to tell her, something she'd put off her daughter's whole life!

Sophia said a prayer and knew that moving was going to take her strength again, she had to do this quickly. "Kris, can you move my bed into a sitting position?"

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"I'm not DEAD Krissy!" Hearing her mother say those words cut her to the quick, but it was true. She was still living, and Krissy was going to show her love like she never had!

Sophia opened her eyes as she sat in an almost upright position. "Honey, listen to me. I've got to tell you something."

Kris's eyes began bubbling with tears, was this going to be the "goodbye" speech?

"You mean the world to me Kris, you know that." she continued.

Krissy nods, tears falling off of her cheeks on to her silk blouse staining it and absorbing into the fabric leaving odd shapes drying in their place. "I know ma-"

"I don't want you to talk, just listen." Krissy nods.

Before she could say another word, Dr. Thadmor and his nurse entered the room, "I'm glad you both are here. Mrs. Stephenson, the streptomyalgia we found has not yet entered into your lymph nodes. There is still a chance we could catch this, a small chance, but nonetheless a chance. Operating is an option we'd like to talk further with you about. Would it be something you'd consider?" Dr. Thadmor doesn't wait for an answer, nor does he proceed with any type of sensitivity. "We'll have to prepare you for surgery first thing in the morning."

"Do it!" Krissy says prematurely and the doctor looks down at her over the rim of his glasses, she straightens her back and clears her throat.

"Janet will be in to draw some blood cultures again so we can make sure you're going to be strong enough. I'll be back then and you can give me your answer."

"Thank you doctor." mom barely says. With that, he turns and Janet follows to get prepared to draw blood.

"Come here, sit down so I don't have to talk to you across the room."

Kris sits as close to her mom as she can and her mom takes her hand, "Listen, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now...This might not be easy to hear, but if I don't tell you now..." the thought of never telling Kristina the truth ate at Sophia, even until now. If she could make it without Max, then she wouldn't have to tell Kristina. When Jim came along, it took her need to tell her daughter the truth. She thought that finally getting it off her chest would be easy, would relieve her, but the hardest part was ahead of her, and she was going forward anyway. What if she died and Kristina never knew...

"Mom, tell me, it's okay...whatever it is."

Encouraging was one of Krissy's strengths. Sophia found solace in her words and blurted it out, "Jim is not your real father."

The words hit Kris like a ton of bricks. Her face began to flush and her hands began to sweat, "What do you mean? Mom, this is no time to play."

"I'm not playing Kristina."

Kris could see in her mother's eyes she meant it. How could she do this to her NOW?! Kristina stands to her feet, furious at the words that evade her existence. "Who is he?!" She spits out shifting her weight to one foot and moving her hands in the air as she spoke.

"His name is Max Brenner." Sophia reaches under her pillow and pulls out a manila envelope that is bulging with information. She looks at Kristina who is livid to the point she could not produce any tears. "Here, I've saved this for you."

"I don't want it! I don't want to hear that my father, who raised me and loved me and supported me, supported US! isn't my real dad! This isn't something you just withhold a lifetime mom!"

Sophia knew it was true, she knew she should have told her long ago, but thought it was something she would never have to tell. How stupid could she be to think she should have held this from her. "It's true Kris! And you have to accept it. I wanted to tell you-"

"You should have! Where is he?!" Kristina was angry and snatched the envelope from her mother's frail grip. She pulls out a newspaper clipping of a robust looking man with a cigar in his mouth. She can tell that he's nothing like her dad, so genteel and mannerisms of a church mouse. He looked pompous and arrogant and rich! RICH! But she could see certain features in his kind looking face that reminded her of her self, and it sent her emotions into a tail spin of anger. Tears begin to fall around his face in the picture, "How could you do this to me? -How could you do this to dad?!"

"Krissy, please let me explain-"

"I don't want you to explain, you've said enough!" Christina turns and stomps out of the hospital room with the envelope en tow. The first thing that came to her mind was hate. Hate for the man who obviously abandoned them and didn't own up to his responsibilities. Oh, he'd pay dearly for making her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The melons at this grocery were the sweetest of it's kind. Max knows how to pick 'em too! Touch it's navel for firmness and yet a softness and smell it's skin. "If you smell it and it's sweet, it's probably good then!" Freeway barks and shakes his head in disagreement of his answer.

"Whadda _you_ know anyway?" This time, Freeway sneezes. "yeah, you're probably right boy, this one is no good."

Max puts the melon back and searches for another. He picks up about 3 before noticing someone standing, staring at him.

A young woman, about 30 or so years old, beautiful blue eyes, brown hair. She was no doubt in some type of business suit that accented every curve. Was she checking him out? He's been known to attract them in all ages… But he noticed she'd been crying. "Hello." He says to her nonchalantly.

She says nothing to him but bites her lip. _This is going to be good!_ Max thinks to himself. "Melons look good today!" After realizing what he said to her, he thought to correct his statement, but decided he was digging his own grave with this one. Freeway sneezes again and yelps. Max can only tell him with his eyes that he's right.

After Kristina read everything in the packet, she found that he lived with a rich couple named Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. They were a wealthy couple who started Hart Industries from transistor radios. He, Jonathan, went from poor to rich and says Max was there the whole time for him, like a father figure. Sophia had saved every clipping she could find when it came to them. What Kristina didn't understand, was why? And why did he abandon them? Clipping after clipping showed Max, _her father,_ doing this or that with their little dog. In every picture, he had a cigar, a habit she detested. Even an article in Better Homes and Gardens mother had saved showed an elaborate home with expensive furnishings. Max, the Harts, and their little dog were always together, like a family.

She had been following him since finding out where they lived this morning. Their home, you couldn't see from the street, but in pictures, she was sure he was living the life fantastic. It heated her collar to think about how her mother worked to get her through college.

"Where have you been all of this time?" Kristina says almost spitting the words out. She spoke as if in an out of body experience. Truth was, she didn't know what she was going to say to him when she found him, but since it was already out there, she couldn't stop now.

"Excuse me?" He says, pushing his cart and dog.

"WHERE have you been all of these years?!" Max wasn't sure what this visibly irate young lady was driving at. Max wasn't sure how to respond to her, "Are you talking to me?"

Kristina walks over to him and stands directly in front of him, "Yes, I'm talking to you, Max Brenner." Max begins to worry, "And you are?"

"I'm Kristina STEPHENSON!" Stephenson said with vengeance.

"Should I know you?"

Every time he spoke, she became more and more upset, "How could you?! Since you walked out on my Mother before I was born!"

"I don't understand..." Max began. But Krissy rushed right on.

"Of COURSE you don't understand! You don't understand anything about me...because YOU weren't there! Just ENJOYED my Mother's company while it was good for you and then LEFT her!"

"Your Mother?...Who is your Mother?" Max stammered.

"Sophia Giovanni...remember her? Or is she just another person you conveniently "forgot" about!?"

" _Sophia Giovanni...SOPHIA!"..._ Max barely breathed the name _. "_ Of course I remember Sophia...I loved her..." he began.

"Well, you have a strange way of showing it, leaving her like you did! And her pregnant with me! What kind of man are you!?" Krissy was shouting now and passers-by were beginning to stare.

"I didn't know..." Max started softly, "I ...she never told me...she...her parents took..."

"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses! The point is, I was raised all my life as someone I am not, thinking all the time that another man was my father...now...I don't know WHO I am!"

Max looked at the weeping young woman...He reached out to her.

She looked up quickly with eyes swollen from crying..."Don't touch me!" she spat at him.

"Alright...Sophia...how is she?"

"What do YOU care!? You haven't cared for the past 30 years, why start now!?"

"Look, Kris...Kristina was it?" Max started again.

Krissy interrupted..."Oh why did I bother looking you up? What good did this do me? I guess I just had to satisfy my morbid curiosity...and answer the questions I have had in my mind all of my life...like _"Where did I get this nose?" and "Why is my hair this color?"_ Don't worry! I won't bother you again! You and your "Hart" family...I've made it through all of these years without you...I certainly don't need you in my life now!"

She turned on her heel and began to storm in the direction of the exit.

"NO! Wait!...Kristina!" Max followed as quickly as possible, but people got into his way making him lose sight of her.

" _Kristina...I have a daughter..."_ he thought to himself...

Kristina runs out of the grocery store to her car, sleek black window's shield her tears and anger. She screams into her car from the pit of her belly. _He looked so happy with his little dog and didn't even acknowledge me! Why would he do this to us?! If he loved Mother, why did he abandon us?!_ Her mind was reeling and the pictures of him happy and jovial make her sick to her stomach.

Kristina threw the car into drive and squealed out of the parking lot. Max followed quickly, but only caught a glimpse of the vehicle as she sped away...a passerby asked him if he was alright, and when he nods, he realizes, he's anything but. Just before she got out of sight, he took down the number of her license plate.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan takes his wife's hand and leads her through the maze of roses at the Exposition Park Rose Garden. Occasionally, they steal glances at each other, smiling, in love, happy to belong to something so wonderful. Jennifer explains the history of a rose or two she is familiar with and Jonathan listens intently. He loves how intelligent yet modest she is. She's someone who's lived life and she is his.

Roses were growing all around them with an occasional butterfly darting drunkenly in and out, here and there of a bud of other flowers intertwined in the rose landscape, showing off maybe, or just working at pollinating diligently. The sky was blue and the air finally not humid but breezy and cool. The smell twirling around them, was that of sweetness and newness that life was everywhere.

As he looks over at his wife, she's walking hand and hand with him with her eyes closed, allowing him to lead the way for them. "A penny for your thoughts?" he says wishing he could read her mind.

"Oh, I was just taking in the sun and the air around me."

"Is that all?" Jennifer searches his eyes for the question he wasn't asking and wrangles her arm into his as she leans into him, pulling him closer to her. "Um… _and_ you…"

"Now, that's better."

Spotting a white rose on a tall stem, she lets go of him to bend over the plant to smell it's sweetness. He notices how her fingers delicately encircle the base of the rose and pulls it to her nose, "Mmmm! Wonderful!" she calls out to him, or the earth or Mother Nature. He watches as she closes her eyes again and takes in a deep invigorating breath. Her body language being innocent, he can only wish he were that flower right now and wishing he was the one close to her lips.

"Yes…wonderful..." he says. She opens her eyes to find him looking lovingly at her. She melts and stands to go to his arms.

The sun was setting at the red rose patch and she could see that this trip was over because they were back at the grand water fountain that is at the beginning of the trip, besides, he was more interested in _her_ sweetness. She reaches her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "Come on my little butterfly, let me get you home so we can pollinate." Jonathan tip toes and smiles knowing he will get to show her his wings.

They detour for lunch and end up at L'Orangerie. There, Jonathan and Jennifer are met by a young woman in a business suit. No sooner as he opens the car door for his wife, the young woman approaches, "Mr. Hart?!"

She's carrying an envelope while holding a newspaper clipping up in the air, as if to compare notes. Jonathan smiles her way as Jennifer exits the car, however, the young woman is with out emotion. Noting it quickly, Jonathan proceeds carefully, "May I help you?"

"Do you know the man you call Max isn't who he says he is at all?"

Jennifer glanced at Jonathan, a questioning look on her face, "I'm sorry, we didn't get _your_ name." Jennifer says almost half-cocked.

"Ask Max!" She says almost sobbing, "Oh no, you might not get an answer from him since he hasn't a clue who I am!"

Jonathan tries to calm her, "Can we sit down and talk about this? I'm sure-"

"Why don't you sit down and talk with Max about it! He's the one who needs talking to!" Kristina begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Jennifer calls. "Why don't you join us for lunch so we can discuss it!" But Kristina crosses the street, ashamed of her actions, ashamed of her past, ashamed and afraid of who she might be.

They reach home only to find Max sitting quietly on the sofa. It's unusual by all standards for him to just sit there, in the lonely room. No music or television playing, he was just sitting. Jonathan knows his friend well, that was the sign for 'something was terribly wrong.' Jennifer and Jonathan shrug at each other and Jonathan gently probes as he sets his keys in the bowl by the door, "Max, we're home." They couldn't wait to tell him what had just happened to them, but their friend says nothing, still, just sitting like the statue of a totem pole. This time, Jennifer tries, "Max? Are you alright?" He looks at them as they enter the living area and stand in front of him, and slowly says, "I have a daughter." Jonathan looks at Jennifer in disbelief, Max was still despondent and statuesque. "I found out today, that I have a...daughter."

"Ah-" Jennifer bites her lip on Jonathan's signal with his eyes, not to say anything because he realizes she must be the young lady who approached them. Jennifer knows they'll need to talk and graciously offers them a little time, "I'll run and get us some drinks."

"Darling," Jonathan calls back, "Make mine a double."

Max stands and wanders to the window. Glancing out into the landscape, his eyes take on a far away look. His mind trails back in time to a place he'd long forgotten...The place he never wanted to remember, the place where a piece of his heart remained. He begins...

"Are you going to drink that?!" Max looks up and loses himself in a pair of the sweetest Italian eyes. Her black hair curls on the end, swaying on the middle of her back. The waitress uniform she wore was probably a size too small, revealing many secrets to him. She's fiery and head strong, and he's seen her working here for the past 2 summers before this one.

Annoyed at her question, he ignores her and lays his hand on the table, "Blackjack!" He says as the table moans once again at his expertise. Max grabs the glass, gulps down the substance in one shot and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Are you quite finished?" She asks.

"Sweetheart, I haven't begun."

Sophia grabs the glass from in front of him, "Is there anything else you might need?" Her eyes tell him she's interested.

He takes the bait, "Sure, can you bring me another one of these?" He motions to the glass.

"What is it you were drinking?"

"A 7-Up."

"A 7-Up?" Why would a gambler like him be drinking 7-Up? She thought gamblers only drank the heavy stuff.

Max leans over close to her ear and motions his head to the men around the table, "They think I'm drinking Vodka-" and winks.

Max found himself drawn to that little place every night, drawn not by the gambling or camaraderie of his buddies, but by those sweet, dark eyes and the smile that greeted him as he walked in. He was taken by this lady's presence, sometimes missing a play when she was near the table. Her laugh was infectious, and the fragrance of her perfume, and he tingled if she accidentally brushed his arm while trying to serve a drink.

His heart raced one night when he noticed a man picking her up at the end of her shift. He was relieved a few days later when she introduced him to her brother who always came to take her home.

One night, however, Max played a hand and looked up just in time to see Sophia slip on her wrap and leave alone. _"Where is her brother?"_ he wondered...

"WHOA _,_ Maxie! I can't BELIEVE you played that one!" Laughter and victory shouts went around the table as Max stood to his feet.

"I'm out. I gotta go." Max said quickly. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door taking the direction that Sophia always took home.

He caught up with her quickly. "Hey, hey, you shouldn't be walking out this late alone. Where's your brother tonight?"

She turned her beautiful smile on him. It nearly made him melt...she was a beauty. "Oh, he didn't come. I only have a short walk tonight, just over to that soda shop." She gestured across the street. "I'm meeting some friends there." and after a few more paces she turned to him, "Hey, you wouldn't like to join me, would you?"

Max smiled broadly, "I would love that. Are you sure your friend's won't mind?"

"No, the more the merrier. Come on."

A few moments later, Max found himself in the soda shop. Lights were bright as was the music. Laughter echoed around him. Sophia hung up her wrap and grabbed his arm, "Come. I'll introduce you."

They saunter over to the table where the others were laughing and having a good time. "Hey Sophie!" They called.

"This is Max." She holds a hand to him as if she were serving him in waitress form to her friends. "Max- guys. Guys-Max."

"HELLO!" they all say in almost quartet.

Max pulls over two chairs for them to join them at the table, but not before he noticed he was old enough to be their fathers. It bothered him for a moment, but remembered the words Sophia told him, " _Age is nothing but a number, quit worrying about it_!" So, he pulls up the chairs with his intentions being that he gets to sit by Sophia.

"Sophie," Janice called, "We're ordering some soda's want one for you and your friend?"

"Sure! Two 7-Up's!"

When Janice comes back with the drinks, neither Sophia or Max ever noticed the bottle of Vodka being shoved back into Janice's pocket and never questioned the almost hidden spicy taste of their drinks.

"I don't feel so good." Sophia says about an hour later. She had an ' _everything stinks'_ look on her face. She was holding her stomach as if she were trying to hold something in it. Max too, felt a little light headed but since he did not like the taste of the 7-up they served there, his glass remained half full. However, Sophia gulped hers down and had asked for another.

It wasn't until they were leaving Max realized their drinks were spiked. Maybe the cool night air would help her sober up.

He gets her out to the car, barely able to stand on her own. "My parent's would kill me if I show up like this, could you take me to your place for a while so I can sober up?" Max takes her to his hotel room and starts a pot of coffee. That's when everything happened so fast. Sophia sat on the sofa with her arms out reached to him. He goes to her with a cup of coffee, trying to remain noble. After 2 cups, she's sober enough to get home. However, not before she wraps herself around him and pulls him in.

"Sophia," Max says becoming quickly drunken of her.

She holds her finger over his lips, "Max, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. Don't deny me this."

"But what will your parents say?" Max tries to be sober. "I'm old enough to be your father..."

"I don't care." she says seductively.

"Sophie, you've had too much to drink."

"Max, I know what I'm doing. How would I get you alone otherwise? Did you think I came here for a pot of coffee?"

Something in her eyes tells Max she is more than he could handle.

"You mean-" and Sophia nods. She had planned the whole thing because she was tired of waiting for him to make the move.

They laugh and spend what was left of the night, in each other's arms.

The next 2 weeks were bliss for Max and Sophia. They spent every chance they could get talking of their future.

Max knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jonathan brings him back to the present with one question, "Whatever became of her?"

Max hesitates before going on, "We spent the next 2 weeks together every day. Until, that is, I met her parents. Her father didn't like the idea I was his age. I could hear shouting in the other room in Italian. When Sophie came back crying, she grabbed my hand almost running out of there..."

The far away look in Max's eyes was evident he could see her face.

"I had to get back to L.A. to finish up some deals I'd started. She knew I'd be gone for 2 weeks. I told her that it would give her old man a chance to think it over. She agreed!" He took a breath and continued, "It was the best 3 weeks of my life...She and I were like toast and eggs together, we meshed..."

Max walks to the couch and sits, "When I came back after 2 weeks, she was gone. Her parents told me they moved her back to Italy and I'd never find her. Several years in a row I went there looking for her, but they were right, I never found her...so I finally gave up."

"Max," Jonathan reaches over to his friend and covers his hand with his own. "You know Jennifer and I are here for you."

"Yes Max," Jennifer adds quietly, "Anything we can do to help."

"You guys are the best friends anyone could have. Thank you. You know? I don't quite know where to begin with this one."

Jennifer's womanly intuition kicks in, "Shouldn't you find Sophia? She's got some answers she needs to give."

"I agree Mrs. H, but, where would I start?"

"I'm sure that you won't have a problem. I think it was your daughter who approached us at L'Orangarie today." Jonathan sits and twirls his pinkie ring giving the indication he's already thought of a plan of some kind.

"She did?"

"Yes, she was grief stricken...and seemed very confused. From the things she said to us, Max, I am sure she doesn't know all of the details that you just shared with us."

"Well, if she would give me a chance, I would explain everything to her...just like I told the two of you. But she wouldn't give me the chance...she just ran off and sped away in her car...I tried to catch up with her...I called her back, but she wouldn't listen..."

"Don't worry, Max," said Jonathan. "We'll find her and we'll see that you get that chance."

The next few days were spent in an avid search, but they didn't have much to go on...just the make of the car and the license number. When they researched these things, they found out that the car was a rental car from an agency near the Los Angeles airport. The man from the rental car agency was unwilling to share any information about who rented the vehicle until Jonathan slipped him a hundred dollars, then he was willing to talk.

"She said she needed the car for about 5 days," the man told them. "I'm assuming she just flew into town...dragging a suitcase behind her. Real nervous or...maybe uptight is the word I'm looking for," he told them.

"Did she tell you where she had flown in from? or did she ask about any local hotels or anything?" asked Max.

"No." The man shook his head. "She was all business. I tried to spark a conversation with her, but she didn't want to talk. All business."

"The rental agreement must give some information about her," said Jonathan. "Would you mind if we took a look at the rental agreement?"

"Oh, I don't know...I could get into some real trouble if I..." Jonathan slid another hundred across the counter. The man looked around quickly, then pocketed it. He opened his file cabinet and looked up the rental agreement.

Jonathan and Jennifer, with the copy of the rental agreement in their pocket, make their way back to Max, who was getting more anxious by the day. It had been 3 days since she approached them and Max, her rental agreement shows 2 days left. They set out to find her!

"Mrs. Stevenson," doctor Thadmor continued, your blood count is getting better, but it has to be higher in order for us to perform the surgery." Doctor Thadmor touches her hand, knowing she's struggling to remain strong. "We'll continue to monitor your progress and as soon as it gets better, we'll do the surgery. Try to get some rest and I'll see you back tomorrow."

"Thank you dr. Thadmor." Doctor Thadmor smiles, turns and leaves Sophia in a semi-lit room. It's almost 4pm and she still hasn't heard from Kris, going on 3 days now. She leans back in her bed trying to get comfortable but realizes it's not the bed or her room or the pain from her illness, it's the pain in her heart that is making her uncomfortable. The wishing she could get out of bed and start all over again...do things different. And then there's the incessant pounding in her head for not telling Kris sooner.

She began to be angry with Max all over again for not finding her all those years ago, a part of her she thought she had left behind...so long ago.

She'll never forget how heartbroken her father was when she told him she was pregnant...she knew he lived his dreams in her striving for her to go to college, which she never did in his life time, not until after his death.

Mama was the first to notice, and Max had been gone already 2 weeks, due to return in a few days. Sophia missed her period the first week after she and Max had made love, but thought nothing of it, she had missed her periods before. When she questioned Sophia about her "ladies time", as mama put it delicately, mama already knew.

"Sophia, you're pregnant."

"No mama!" shaking her head almost off of her neck, Sophia denied it.

"You've not had your ladies time since the Summer started, have you not?"

Sophia had already contemplated the worst, and her fears were upon her. "No," she shakes in submission, "no I have not."

"So, how long has it been now? 8 weeks since your last ladies time?"

It had been actually 9 weeks, she was due for another period when she and Max made love the first time, and it had been 5 weeks since then. "2 months and one week."

Sophia's mother closed her eyes and set aside the laundry she was folding in her hand. "I thought so."

Softly, Sophia begins to cry and her mother comes to her gently, "do you love him?" The words hit her like a train, she was certain her mother would become irate, but instead, she was comforting...

"Yes mama, I love him...so much." She lowers her head in shame of the situation when her mother's arms take her head in her hands and pulls her into her chest. Together, they cry.

"Does he love you?" Another blow.

Sophia didn't know if he loved her. She thought he did with the way he treated her, looked at her, and confided in her, held her hand...touched her. But had the words ever passed his lips?...no, they had not. Was that an indicator? Could you tell that someone loved someone else by them saying they did? Hadn't she heard those words before only to be left alone, wishing she could have her precious innocence back?

The silence that lingered a moment too long girded her mother into protectiveness, "...tomorrow, we'll take you to the doctor to know for sure." Sophia nods, "it's going to be okay little Sophia." mama stroked her hair away from her tears, "you'll be alright..." she lied.

"Mama, I think he loves me."

But mama had already passed her judgment. "You go and wash up for dinner and dry your eyes, we don't want to alarm your father."

No, she didn't. Sophia's father was strict on her beyond belief. They were a very close knit family, and respect was right up there with Jesus! Sophia knew if this were true, she'd ruin the family bringing shame upon the Giovanni name. It would be certain her forefathers who traveled to New York to begin a new life here in the new world would all roll over in their Proverbial-graves. She prayed silently as she washed up, looking at her self in the mirror for a sign that might reveal an inkling as to what her fate would become, begging God to spare her, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At dinner, she was quiet.

Papa gets in from work, tired as usual, but mama has his meal prepared. When they finally sat, prayed and served their plates, papa asked, "So, what is new with you Sophia?"

It took everything she had to not burst into tears. "I'm working a lot papa, tired most of all." She looked at her mother who dismissed her gaze by looking away into her plate.

He says something to mama in old world Italian and she passes him the plate of fresh home made bread. He tears off a piece and eats it. "Have you thought about college yet?" he says through a muffled mouthful. "You're not getting any younger Sophia, you must think of these things. I want you to choose a college soon. It's time you start thinking of your future. I don't want you hanging around here waiting for the return of...that fellow...what was his name again?...No matter. He isn't good enough for my little Sophia. I have big plans for my girl...There will be other young men, in time."

Sophia knew by this conversation that her father would not change his mind about she and Max...he had already dismissed the idea altogether...had even forgotten his name...what was she going to do?

She barely ate or made it through supper. Her father did as he always does and preached to her about college with a mouth full of home made bread. She almost excused herself 3 times, almost sick to her stomach from the nervousness of what tomorrow would bring. When she finally laid down to sleep, morning was upon them.

"You're 5 weeks pregnant." the doctor said sympathetically. Sophia sits and cries to herself, sorry for what trouble she's now caused. However, she wasn't sorry for the life growing inside of her. No, this baby was created in love, whether or not he loved her, she still loved him terribly. She cried a little harder at that thought. How would she tell Max? What would he say? How would papa take the news? The doctor gives Sophia a moment and then rests his hand on her shoulder. How many of these girls had he seen in this office lately, he felt sorry for the girl who's mother stood in the waiting room by her request.

"There is another way." The words of "another way" brought Sophia out of her mourning enough to tell the doctor with her body language, there wouldn't be a need for that information. "..well, it's a thought. Are you prepared to take care of this child Sophia?" He'd known her since her birth, now she sits here a young woman, pregnant and on her way to a very rough start.

Sophia puts her sweater on, "I'm prepared doctor." Her Italian accent heavier when she cried, "I will get by."

He stands off of the rolling chair and switches her chart to the other hand, "Yes, little Sophie, you will get by for sure. You can thank your father's stubborn gene for that!"

Sophia smiles at him. "Wait here, I will call your mother in, you can tell her the good news." Once out the door, Sophia touches her stomach, and thinks, 'Indeed, this is good news. Little Max,' she whispers toward her tight abed stomach, 'we're going to get by...we're going to get by...'

She wished Max would get back to town so that she could tell him... _I wonder how he'll take the news,_ she thought to herself. She hoped she was correct in thinking that he loved her as much as she loved him. She reflected about his eyes, his smile, his embrace... _Oh Maxie, please come back soon...I need you..._

Sophia stiffly sat on the end of her bed wide-eyed and crying softly trying to make out the conversation in the parlor below. Mama was telling Papa the news. She could hear his shouting voice above her mother's softer pleas.

" **And WHAT, pray tell, am I going to tell the family?!"** Sophia heard him shouting.

She could barely make out her mother's words, "These things happen..."

 **"NOT TO A GIOVANNI,THEY DON'T!...I'll KILL him!"**

"Luigi, please...calm down..."

 **"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET AFTER WHAT THAT MAN DID!"**

"Luigi," she returned softly,stroking his shoulder, "try to remember he didn't do it alone..."

Luigi slumped into a nearby chair and ran his hand across his face. "I had such plans for my baby girl" he said tiredly.

Isabella nodded her head in understanding. "Well, when Max gets back, I am sure he will make an honest woman of her...perhaps he will take her to California with him...and no one back home will have to know when the baby came..."

 **"NO! Oh no, no, no...that man will NEVER lay another hand on my Sophia,"** he said standing and shaking his head as he spoke.

"What do you mean, Luigi?"

"I mean he's never going to touch her again...or SEE her again, for that matter! We'll send her back home...to Italy...she can stay with my sister Carlotta...she'll be safe from him there...and no one here will know our shame."

"But Luigi, she LOVES him!" cried Isabella. "Luigi, PLEASE! You'll drive her away from us!"

Luigi waved a hand to dismiss her words. **"ENOUGH!** My mind is made up!"

Sophia, hearing the words of her father runs into the room, "Papa! I won't go!"

 **"You WILL go! GO -Pack your bags!"**

 **"I won't go! You can't make me!"** Sophia screams back at him.

Papa grabs her arm, "You WILL go. And you WILL like it." She'd never seen him so angry, he'd never grabbed her before.

Mama stands by and watches only until he put his hands on her, "LUIGI! LET HER GO!"

By then, Sophia was back in her room. She could hear them speaking in Italian, which she hated because she could only make out a few words.

After what seemed like an eternity, her mother entered her room, resignation written all over her face. Sophia stood and looked at her. The question on her lips did not need to be uttered. Her mother's face and posture gave her the answer she dreaded, the answer she had hoped to avoid.

"Mama?"

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I tried to reason with him...his mind is made up. You will be staying with Aunt Carlotta until the baby comes, then..."

"No, Mama! Max doesn't even know! I have to tell him! It could change everything!" Sophia's voice rose with the anxiety of what she faced, being sent to another country, to relatives that she barely knew to face birthing her first child without her Mother nearby, without the man she loved...

"Oh Mama, PLEASE!"

Isabella pulled Sophia into an embrace..."Come, Little One...you will be alright. I know this isn't as you wish, but perhaps it is for the best after all, no? After all, Sophia, when was the last time you even heard from Max? How do you know he'll be back at all? We have to look out for you...for your reputation..."

Sophia didn't hear the rest. A sadness and fear enveloped heart...not from the fate that stood before her, but from the words her mother had uttered..." _After all, Sophia, when was the last time you even heard from Max? How do you know he'll be back at all?"_ Sophia pondered these words...perhaps Mama was right...perhaps he didn't care...maybe she would never see him again...But the fact remained...a child was on the way...not just Max's child, but HER child...and she was determined to do the best for this child she had created.

She pulled away from her Mother's embrace, squared her shoulders, and determined in her heart to look ahead... _never look back..._

 **Max stood on the big porch of Sophia's house, a bouquet of fresh flowers in his hand. He had tried to reach her by phone to tell her he was coming and to explain why he was a few days late, but he had been unable to get an answer. Four days he had tried but to no avail. He shifted on his feet a little nervously...he was anxious to see her but just as anxious about why no one answered his phone calls. He rang the bell again and waited. Finally the door opened and he was met by a very tired Antonio, Sophia's brother. Antonio saw it was Max and tried to close the door. Max' s shoe in the door stopped him and he pushed his way into the foyer.**

"Antonio, how are ya?" asked Max. "Is Sophia around?"

"No. She isn't. And you are not welcome here, so get out."

"Wait a minute...Where's Sophia? I've been trying to reach her for days..."

"She doesn't want to see you! You need to go!"

Max heard someone approaching from the other room. "Antonio who is it?"

Mrs. Giovanni rounded the corner, a startled look came over her as she saw their visitor was Max.

"Mrs. Giovanni...so glad to see you again, Ma'am...may I speak to Sophia please?" asked Max.

"Sophia is not here, " she answered soberly.

"She isn't here? Is she working early or...?"

"No, Sophia is gone. She doesn't want to see you...She..."

At that moment Isabella stopped and looked over Max's shoulder. Max turned to find Sophia's father behind him returning from work.

"Mr. Giovanni..." Max nodded and began.

"YOU are not welcome here. You need to leave immediately or I will call the authorities."

"But, wait a minute...where is Sophia? I just want to talk with her..."

"Well, SHE doesn't want to talk with YOU! Now are you leaving or do I need to make some phone calls?" It was obvious to Max that Mr. Giovanni was getting angrier by the minute and he was getting nowhere.

"Look," Max began again. "I didn't come to cause any trouble...if Sophia doesn't want to see me again, I'll respect that...I just want to hear the words from her own lips...I promise you, Sir, I will leave after I talk with her..."

Mr. Giovanni gave Max an exasperated look. "She will not speak to you because she is not here. She's gone...visiting family in Italy...her stay there is indefinite. Now LEAVE! I've warned you for the LAST TIME!"

"Italy?"

Luigi Giovanni waved his wife and son into another room. As they disappeared into the interior, He turned and looked at Max one last time. "Get off my property and stay out of our lives...I don't EVER want to see your face again!" He shoved Max out onto the porch and the door slammed behind him.

A confused and hurting Max stood on the porch for only a moment before making his way down the steps to the sidewalk below. A light misting rain was starting. Max pulled the brim of his hat down to shield him from the rain. He walked slowly back to his hotel seeing nothing on the way but Sophia's face, Sophia's smile...hearing her laughter in his mind, hearing her say his name...He looked at the now wilting bouquet in his hands and placed it tenderly on an empty park bench...He HAD to find her...he loved her...whatever it took... he HAD to find Sophia.

Max leaves the bench and the flowers with a step of determination. He knows he won't live without trying to find her! As he walks away, he clutches the little ring in the ring box he was going to present to her. He'd find her. Sophia would have to turn him away herself before he let her go...

 _Present..._

Visions of Max and Sophia filter through his mind like a freight train! In and out of laughter and happiness, Max tries to render each thought and live it fully. But, as it was so long ago, and as hard as he tried to remember her, his memories of her have became vague. Would he even remember her new if he saw her?! He saw so much of himself in Kristina, he knew it was true. However, there were so many questions he yet had to know. How could she leave him and take their child? All of this time, didn't he have a right to know he had a child? As he approaches the room the nurse pointed out to him, his palms became sweaty and his mouth became dry. This was the moment of no return...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jonathan," Jennifer and Jonathan reflect from the day's events.

Trying to find Kristina was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Jonathan is sitting up in their bed, his hand upon his chin tells Jennifer, he's still uneasy about all of this. He says nothing to her in response, as he still ponders his thoughts. "Jonathan?"

"Hm...hm.?" She knew he wasn't answering her, but deep in thought and only mumbling an answer because he heard his name. She comes in from the dressing room, removing her watch and crawls into bed.

Finally under the covers with him, she scoots next to him, leaning on to his chest. He wraps his arms around her, but is still preoccupied. She lays her head on his chest in support of his feelings, this is the hardest thing he's ever seen Max go through, and it's crushing him. With every bit of love she could muster, she wraps her arms around his middle, letting him know she too, is hurting.

"I'm sorry darling,.." he says, rubbing the top of her head with his thumb, "were you asking me something?"

She looks up at him, her chin on his chest, his hair was course and tickling her, "no...I just want you to know I'm here for you." Was she thinking she wasn't? He admits to himself, he hasn't payed much attention to her, but he knows she's been there for him, holding his hand the whole way.

"I know that darling...I know you are." He kisses the top of her head gently, rubbing his kiss into her head with his thumb as if to make an imprint gently into her brain.

Jennifer kisses his chest, "I know this is the hardest thing. But we'll find her." She looks up into his eyes with an absolute, she adored him, and would stand by him with out question. "We will find her."

Jonathan is taken by the strength in her eyes and she is unwavering. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That. You're so cute, and cuddly, and you turn my attention at your every whim." Well, it wasn't exactly what she was driving at, she wanted him to know she was in support of anything regarding him, ...she'd take cute.

"Oh? Well...I..." her cheeks puff out and her lips purse, "I don't understand..."

He didn't need her to, she was darling to him, and he'd make her understand.

Kristina drives up all the way into the driveway she'd known since she was little. She uses her spare key and turns the knob only to find her dad packing a few of mom's things into a small bag. He doesn't look up because as usual, she's the only one with a spare key, the only one who lets herself in that door.

Before she can sit down on the bar stool, he digs in, "Mom tells me you stormed away mad."

Kris puts her keys down loudly, obviously hoping he'd be reasonable and listen to her side, but he'd already been compromised. "Yes.." she stammers at his words, it's been 3 days since she stormed away, and stalking Max and the Harts have had her tied up in knots...but not seeing her mother was slowing killing her. "..yes." she looks up at him in an instant of gratification, as if to discern his thoughts, "Did you know about all this?"

Jim finally looks up and into the eyes of scorn and pain, "Of course I knew Kristina." he says with his calmest demeanor, still packing.

"-and you never told me? SHE never told me?!"

The evidence of the whole matter was turning her stomach again, she reaches for her keys but he reaches quicker and grabs her hand, squeezing for her to loosen the keys. He knew she'd run away, it was classic Kris.

"Come here, I want to talk to you." Without letting go of her hand, he pulls her into the living area and motions her to sit in his recliner.

Jim begins to tell Kris all he knew of the matter. Everything that was shared to him so long ago. The hurts and the pains as well as the wonderment of having a baby that wasn't his. The relief that she was everything he'd ever want her to be. The preciousness of sharing such an extraordinary child, brilliant child, he added. "That is why she never told you, Kris. If she hadn't have gotten sick, you'd still not know. WE never wanted to tell you because it wasn't important...then."

"But what if I'd gotten sick, or needed a lung or kidney?" She was reaching for straws here knowing she'd probably have done the same thing and not told her child under the same circumstances.

She reflects for a moment as he goes on, "Don't do that. Mom did the best she could, and you know that. Max never knew, your mother made very certain he never did."

"But...what about me? What about how I would feel about it?"

"Kris," Jim comes over to her in a fashion he'd done her whole life. He'd envelope her with in the folds of his love and she'd be healed, except this time, it was different. He wasn't her real father, and something had changed with in her. "You can't go on like this Kristina." Jim knew to reach his daughter, he'd have to come lowly, a tactic he'd learned early with her, many times being the referee in some pretty hairy moments.

Her countenance told him she was lost, and he could not allow that!

Kris looks into his eyes and finds herself again, nothing in this world could ever change what he's been to her, "Dad..." she softens under his paternal gaze, "...I-" and before she could muster the apology, her father was pulling her into his arms where she finally went limp, and allowed herself to sob.

"Honey, there isn't an instruction booklet handed out to parents at your birth... We go along through life, doing the best we know how to do, and we just make the best of it..." His voice was a soothing conscious to her. All she ever needed was to talk to him, which is why she stayed away, knowing he'd be the one to bring her to her senses, something she wasn't ready to do.

"Kris, your mother was broken in two when we first met...for me it was love at first sight, but she was fighting a deep love for Max..." he never called him her 'father', in reality, he was thankful to Max for Kris, but HIS role to Kris was father, and he wouldn't give that away for anything. "...she was 7 months pregnant by the time she could trust me enough, or any man for that matter."

Kris still cried softly in her father's arms, hearing the words she wouldn't allow her mind to make sense of. She felt abandoned and rejected, but in truth, she was none of those. She was loved and adored by two loving parents. What more could anyone ask for? She's smart and headstrong and successful, and yes, apart of her is Max. But, her ideals and her drive and courage came from this man, her father, which is something you have to continue to mold and mold until it is just right, or just wrong. She concluded she was blessed beyond her belief and was thankful Max wasn't a part of her life, until now. "Dad, how's mom?" Kris doesn't look into his eyes this time.

"She's ...okay..." she could tell by his hesitation that he was just being nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max comes out of the Hospital room and rounds the corner to the nurse's station.

He inquires of the person in that room, is it really her? They confirm her in that room as Sophia Giovanni-Stephenson, it's her, but where is she?! He makes his way back, smoothing his shirt down and pushing his hair back all the while fidgeting with the bouquet of flowers he brought, when he sees a likeness in a woman from a far.

Her eyes are dark, like coal and her hair is wavy and long, moving across the middle of her back. Her lips were not as cherry as he remembered nor was her smile where it was supposed to be. It was as if he stepped into a time machine and was standing before her so long ago at the pub where she worked. She stood there, looking in his eyes afresh with a fiery indignation, then, her facial expression softened at his stance, for she was humbled at looking in the eyes that beheld her, humbled looking on the face who envisioned seeing her a million times a day, and more, since all of this had taken place. ...humbled that he had come.

Max takes a step, and he is back in the hospital with the intercom up a head and beeps from various machines in rooms through out the floor. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her with her hair flowing loosely around her face, however, she looked tired and feeble. He was certain it was her, his heart pulled and tugged all around in his chest, telling him it was.

As he approached, the nurse helping her lets him take over her place pulling the IV machine considering him some type of family or friend.

"Sophia?" He called wracked full of nerves. When she looks up in to his eyes, its regret he sees, and not the happiness he envisioned. Regret and then repentance is what he sees in her eyes, and he as well, offers the same.

"Max…" she says with regards to him holding the IV machine, "Thank you."

Max wasn't sure what to do, whether to hug or not, but she moves in for a hug and it wasn't until flower petals flow and fall from their embrace did he notice to give her the flowers. "Oh! These are for you." She giggles gently, remembering how chivalrous he was. He was easy to forgive, she thought.

Quietly, they walk toward her room door, saying nothing but taking a quick glance toward the other as if to say something. It was inevitable the words between them, so before they dug in, it was complacency that held them at the place they were now.

Once in her room, he helps her into the hospital bed where she sighs, closes her eyes and begins. "Max-"

"Sophia, I-" They both begin, but it's he who allows her confessions.

"Why did you never come for me Max?" A sniffle escapes her throat and tears begin to well up. Were they the words she waited to tell him this whole time? Perhaps, they were the only words she could think of?

In his defense, he began, "I looked for you for months. I went to Italy for 5 years straight- and never found you…." His eyes gave a distant look, "I guess your pop was right." In his voice was the absence of the love she once knew. Robust and strong was his love for her, but she could tell that some where, maybe in his search for her, he'd lost that love, and she as well.

"Papa?" Her voice quickened, "What do you mean?!" Max went on to tell her of the day he came back, and the words her papa said. How he tried to talk to her brother and mother, at the grocery and at various places, but they would not tell him where she was. When he had gone to Italy, he had not even a photograph of her and she fit the description of many of the local girls there. How he wore his engagement ring until he gave up looking.

"…engagement ring?.." the words fell off her lips as a ghost floating in search of a home. All of this time, she thought he had left her where she was, with child and with out a hope. "I should thank you Max." Sophia says with an Italian accent.

Max stops looking at his abandoned ring finger long enough to look up at her, "Thank me?!...I don't understand."

"I've been so mad at you," she confesses, "that I made YOU the reason to succeed. I thought you had abandoned me because when I asked mama and papa if you had come back, they said you never came back for me...my brother Antonio passed away in a car accident before I could make him confess..." Now it was she who went back in time with a distant look, "..they died withholding the truth from me?...God, rest their souls..."

Max felt vigilant to come to their defense, "Perhaps they were only doing what they thought was right?"

Sophia looked at him with longing, "deny me of my deepest love?" Max ears began to ring, so it was true. She had loved him as well, and for this love, they paid the highest price.

"Sophia, _I_ loved you too. Ya gotta know that." The gruffness in his voice tells her this is difficult for him, and the word _loved_ was out there like a cliff, something to either hang on or throw yourself from.

Sophia sofly nods, "yah, yes." Neither of them the words to say.

"I looked for you for so long, Sophia!" Max was over come with grief and stopped talking from the lump growing in his throat.

Sophia was softly crying to herself, "I thought you were dead...I considered you dead...I wanted you dead...I wanted you to rescue me..."

"I know, I know. If I could have, I would have...you gotta know this." Tenderly and gingerly, she reaches up and touches his face. Something she had only dreamed of doing but wasn't sure _why_ she was doing it.

He notices the ring finger that should have beheld his ring was now taken by another. He searches her eyes, and she smiles. "His name is Jim Stephenson." With his eyes, he questions her. She nods, "Yes, He's wonderful." Was it sadness she saw when he sat in the chair next to the bed? Surely, this was difficult for him too.

"I met Kristina." And finally, the subject at hand. "She has your fire."

"She has your bull headed-ness!" she adds. They both laugh, wondering how they came to this fork in the road.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?"

Max had asked the question she wasn't sure she could answer, but she tries, "I met Jim before she was born, he and I married and decided to never tell her. My attempts at finding you went unanswered. Then, it wasn't until this point..." her voice trails off thinking of her obscure situation. "I never would have dreamed..."

"No one would have, Sophia."

Sophia closes her eyes for the moment and takes in his voice saying her name. She tried to envision the love she had for him to build on something, strong but she could find none. She loved Jim with her every fiber of her being, and Max had only become a dream to her...

Sensing a change in her, Max goes on. "She followed me into a store the other day. She's a strong one, that one."

Sophia smiles, "She is smart like you Maxie." Maxie...he snaps his head toward her remembering her pet name for him, but the nostalgia makes her correct her words, "..Max...And she loves numbers..just like you. I couldn't get rid of you all together."

They laugh together, feeling more comfortable with each other. How could one blame the other when the situation was out of their hands from the beginning. Was it some sick joke of the God's that their fate would end as differently as it did?

"...This was all meant to be Maxie. She is what we are seperately, and what we are together. She makes up the best parts of us. The other part is her father Jim..."

Her father.

Max didn't know what to call himself to her. But Sophia wanted to address that issue as well, "We might as well talk about it. YOU are her father Max. But, Jim raised her and fathered her since before her birth." Max had no right to want to be in the picture but he wasn't going to let her go now that he found her, he wasn't that type of man.

"You know I won't just wave good bye, Sophie. That's not my style."

Sophia knew it too, "No, it is not is it Maxie?"

"Her first impression of me, sorry to say, isn't exactly the one I would have liked to have given my daughter. She probably thinks I'm some old guy digging after young chicks." Which wasn't too far from the truth, but it gave him the willies to think about it regarding her. "Think she'd want to meet me, again?"

She doesn't think of her self only his words, "I'm not sure what she's bound to do...she hasn't come to see me in 3 days since hearing the news. Everyday has been touch and go with the surgery, and she still hasn't returned. Her father tells me she hasn't shown up at home the times he's been there, and no messages either." Sophia's voice trails off, her voice becomes stiff, "and I don't know what I will do should she not forgive me Maxie!" her voice deeps and the Italian accent shows up, right on time with her emotions, threatening to break her.

Max goes to her bedside, "She'll come around. If I know you, and you say this Stephenson guy is good, she's got good up bringing." It was killing him knowing he hadn't been apart of it, knowing he could have made a good father...no, a great father. "She'll come around little Sophia." Those words stung her hard, reminding of her of a time she was free, yet bound she was. And she let go of the dam she tried to supress.

In his arms she pours her heart out, for all the nights she cried alone with a child growing in her belly. For the grand parents her baby never really knew. For the lies her parents told her to keep her safe from the likes of Max. And for Kristina, finding out, only to turn her back, when she needed her most. It all came crashing down on Sophia. She sobbed in Max's arms, wishing none of this were happening. "Max, find her for me...make it right, Maxie...bring her to me...Max." With barely a whisper left, Sophia falls into blackness in the confines of Max's arms. He lays her back on the bed and screams for a nurse...

Jonathan and Jennifer find their friend in the waiting room, just as he instructed them. He had found Sophia after all of this time, but still no sign of Kristina. They see him, disheveled and hurting. A Max they were not accustomed in finding. Hugging him, they arm him with their support, which brings color back into his face. "Are you a sight for sore eyes...I came here, and wanted to talk to her, but she passed out, and she told me everything.." Max was not making sense to them, however, intently they offered their shoulder, and their arms. Touching his arm to help him go on. "...and that's when she passed out, she told me to find her."

Jennifer was in tears at hearing Max so torn, however strong she was, and for his sake, she remained calm enough to offer assistance, "Max, Stanely Friesen is contacting her father, we may have found her."

Just then Doctor Thadmor comes in the waiting area, "Are you friends of Sophia Stephenson?" they nod, but it was Max who broke the silent communication, "I'm the father of her child Kristina."

"Hello, I'm sorry to inform you, but we had to take Sophia back into an emergency surgery. She knew this was coming, but her white blood cells never reached the point we needed them to, infact," the doctor goes on, visibly concerned for the family, chosing his words impeccably, "they began to decline leaving us no choice but to proceed with the surgery at the levels they were at. Please contact Kristina and Mr. Stephenson and ask them to come right away."

"Doc, we'd love to, but we can't get in touch with either of them!"

"See the nurses station, I will give them authority to release the information on my way into surgery, but sir."

"Max."

"Max. Find them quickly as you can, she's very weak." With that, the doctor nods in understanding to them all that this could be too much for Sophia, and she might not make it through.

As the doctor walks away, Max yells back, "You have my word." A quick nod from Doctor Thadmor tells him he leaves it in Max's hands.

With information in hand, Max makes his way over to the Stephenson home and the Harts to Kristina's.


	8. Chapter 8

Reaching the door, Max rings the door bell. A man, a few years younger than himself answers the door, "May I help you?"

Max smiles, knowing this is the man who put that smile on Sophia's face. "Yes, My name is Max Brenner."

The realization hit Jim in the gut. He never expected for this man to just show up at his door. He smiles, glad to finally have this part of his life enlightened and opened the door, "Yes, Yes, come in." Jim had a humble and quiet way about him. Even as he walked it was soft and serene.

Max followed him in the living room where pictures lined the walls of Kristina, Sophia and Jim. Everywhere, there were events happening around him. It stung his eyes seeing Sophia, pregnant with his child. She was standing in front of the waterfall in a town in Italy. He recognized it as he would go there often, looking for her. It saddened him to know he was that close and could not find her.

Jim sees Max looking at the pictures in awe. He begins to feel for him, wondering what it would feel like to be walking in his shoes right now. "She was quite the little bruiser." Jim shares.

Max reaches over and picks up a picture of Kristina and Sophia rubbing noses and laughing. He couldn't help but feel remorse for the love he never had with them. He did feel hurt for leaving Sophia like this and felt the twinge of jealousy for this man who, in essence, had taken his place. He sets the picture down and moves to another before answering, "She was?"

Jim could tell he wasn't listening. "Yeah..." Him shoves his hands in his back pockets from not knowing what to say, or do.

Max was caught up in the moment, he looks around their home, "You have a lovely home..." Max too could feel the air thicken. "Oh! Before I forget why I came...I'm sorry, but Sophia was taken into surgery, we need to get down to the hospital."

Jim's face turned from eagerness to a deep sadness in an instant. Max sees him over come with grief, "I'll drive you, come on!" Leaving his memories in their home, they drive to the hospital together, barely speaking to each other the words they had always wanted to say.

 **Kris comes to the door towel drying her wet hair. Jennifer could tell by the look on her face, she was still angry. "Kristina, we need to talk to you." Kris rolls her eyes like a child would and sighs.**

 **"I bet you've got plenty to say." Kris leaves the door open, not inviting them in, but not closing them out.**

 **They follow her in the door of an upscale apartment and are greeted by a huge t.v. and stereo system. The leather furniture matched the contemporary feel of the apartment and complimented the treadmill and small set of weights in the far corner. It was spacious yet pristine with no pictures displayed on the walls yet. Only frames in and about on this end table or piece of furniture. It gave you the feeling she hadn't quite moved in.**

She begins with a sarcastic tone the Harts were not all together expecting. "I'm sure you came to tell me how wrong I was, and how you wished I'd understand Max, how _wonderfully plebeian_ he is-"

 _Ple-_ Jennifer stops her in her tracks, " **WE** came to tell you your mother is in an emergency surgery."

Kris stops towel drying her hair and looks at them through the reflection in the mirror she was standing in. "What" WHEN?!" Then realization hit her, "No!" She had treated her mother horribly and had not seen her. Now, if she lost her, she'd never get to tell her how sorry she was for all she said and how she reacted to something her mother felt strongly about.

Kris begins to sob and Jonathan and Jennifer are speechless. Jennifer is the first to go to her, hug her and soothe her. "Shh...Kristina, the doctor asked you come to the hospital right away, _that_ is the reason we came."

Still sobbing, Kris looks up, "I'm so sorry..so so sorry..."

"Shh...let me help you up."

"Kristina," Jonathan says, "your mother needs you beside her in what ever decision she has made. It has all been for the best." He looks around her apartment and see she's done well for herself, despite not having Max in her life. Oh how she missed a great man in him! "All of this, and it was all your parent's upbringing. Don't blame your mother for something she had to do."

"I've got to get there! I've got to see her!"

"Get dressed and I'll drive you in your car." Jennifer offers while looking at Jonathan for support.

Kris hastily leaves them to dress but before leaving the room offers her apology. Before she could utter a word, Jennifer stops her, "There's no need for all of that. After all, we're family."

Kris smiles at her and the words realizing the word family seemed strange. She nods through tear filled eyes, turns and goes to get dressed.

 **When Kris walks up, it was her father's hug she ran to.**

 **"Mr. & Mrs. H! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" **

"How's it going Max?" Jonathan offers with feeling.

"This is Jim, Jim, this is Mr. & Mrs. H" although they exchange hand shakes, it was Kris who concerned them all.

She had missed her mother and hadn't been able to speak to her before she went into surgery. The feeling was churning her heart as if it were going to burst out of her chest. She had to get out of there! She sobs in her father's arms, unable to speak her true feelings of shame and hurt. "I've got to get out of here-" she whispers only for him to hear.

"What do you mean honey?!" her father asks, but he knows her, she's dying over all of this. Seeing her determination and abrupt mood change, he offers to drive her. "No...no dad, you stay here with mom, she needs you." She dries her tears and tries to look as if she is working through all the pain she feels. If anything happened to her mother, she'd never be able to live with herself. "I'll only be an hour, I'm going to grab a bag of clothing...be back, K?"

But he knows her better- "Kris, you don't have to go-"

"You don't understand!" Her voice began to quiver and she could feel herself becoming angrier at the fact the Harts and Max were there, evading a very private and shameful moment, when they in fact, were only trying to be supportive. She looked over his shoulder to them as they could see the situation becoming heated, "I'll be back." She hugs him, looking again to the group of _new_ family members, and walks toward the elevators on the other end of the building, away from them, not giving her father a chance to chase her. All she could think was, if anything happens to her, I'll die...I'll die... She takes the stair way 2 steps at a time to escape what she thinks is them.

Getting in her car, she revs the engine, unable to truly see the street from the tears forming in her eyes. She puts the car in park and screeches away from the parking meter. She gets to a red light, and sobs into the steering wheel. How could she do this to her mother? And what did she know of Max? How would he fit into her life now?! The light turns green, and a light rain begins to fall.

Just like her eyes, the mist was crowding her vision. She decides to take a residential short cut to the highway, she'd save a few minutes and be as far away from them all as she could be! Just as she turns right, she loses control of the steering...

Meeting her parents for the first time was what he felt to be a huge success! They said their goodbyes at the door... he kissed her cheek out of respect, and everything was perfect! Craig puts the latch on the gate to his girlfriends house. It was his senior year, he had a new car, a steady girlfriend and his grades were getting better. Gosh...things could not be better!

The alarm on his watch tells him it's 9 PM and it was time to pick up his mom from her night shift before heading home. As he turns the key, he wonders did they like him?! He sighs and thinks, wow...the night was so awesome! Dinner with Sarah and her family...what a nice family. If dad would've stuck around, they could have had a family just like that. No matter, he had a new family and he and mom were doing just fine. He fastens his seatbelt, turns on the stereo, checks his rear view mirror, and side mirror, and puts the car in drive.

He didn't have time to look up before the driver in the other car was upon him. He swerves as he presses on the gas, but it puts him in a head on position with the oncoming car! Their cars collide in a massive crush of metal and glass! Everything goes black for Craig after that...


	9. Chapter 9

"Is she alright?" Jonathan was concerned, knowing this was a tough situation.

Jim didn't have an answer, but was embarrassed Kris would leave like she did. "She'll be alright," he excused, "she just needs to go home and get some clothes." His nervous tone told Jonathan all he needed to know.

He gestures to Jennifer with his eyes, Jennifer was already there. She takes the keys from him to follow her home. He and Max follow Jim who finds comfort in the waiting room chairs.

In truth, all of this was affecting Jim too, but in a different way. Max's presence was something he had expected since before Kris's birth. He'd prepared himself over and over for his arrival. He expected for Max to come walking up any day and whisk his family away from him.

He was sure he'd lose them to Max if he ever showed. After all, Sophia spared no detail on him, how he made her laugh and now witty he was...how much she missed him, loved him. She'd cry herself to sleep...gosh, it took a long time to win her love.

Jim remembers the day he saw her, his second day being stationed there, she had already been there a week. She was hanging sheets on the line at her aunt's home in Italy and she was beautiful to him. He was sure he was catching an angel off guard, working here on earth, and when she didn't disappear or fly away he knew she was real.

She wouldn't speak to him at first, being shy, it took him a week to find out she knew English, but when he did, he would find any excuse to go and see her. He recalls how she would look behind him as she talked, as if searching for someone that would never come.

She told him about Max right away, and the baby, but it only cemented the fact that he had to have her, to love her and take care of her. How he prayed Max would never come. She was a sweet soul, not under her own authority, her family had strong roots in her decision making, but she was certain they knew what was right, "..after all," she touched her belly soberly, "look at what happens when I make decisions..." He fell in love with her hard...and his acknowledgment of her love for him was when she stopped talking about him and finally -all together, stopped crying _over_ Max...way after he had married her.

The beep from the over comm reminds him that he would do it all over again if he could, he loved her no less for making him wait to love him, because when she did, she gave all.

He saw faint signs of Max in Kris here and there, and even if Sophia didn't speak of him, she'd blame him for Kris's stubbornness, as if she had not offered any assistance toward it. Last month was the first time she mentioned his name in years, she had been feeling sick, and waiting on some test results and needed to tell Kris...finally.

The name took him by surprise, but he succumbed to the will to throw it out the window again, this time, he knew Max would come.

He looks over at Max who is sitting a seat away, and a world apart. He and Jonathan had obviously been through a lot and were very close. Max looks over and smiles, Jim smiles back. Kris has his eyes and he was sure his temperament. He chuckles to himself when a sickening feeling over comes him. Something in the pit of his stomach making him feel scared with anticipation.

KRIS! He thinks out loud.

 **"Ma'am! Ma'am!" a voice hovered over her head, calling out to some one. Why won't the person just answer this insistent call! "Ma'am!" she looks up and vaguely sees a face through blurred and burning eyes. "Don't move! Don't try to move, help is on the way!"** ** _Help? I don't need help, just get me out of this car!_** **Kris can't move, her legs and arms are some how pinned tightly.** ** _Where am I? What happened? I remember lights...OH! The road was slick...lost control..._** **Yes, she hit the headlights coming at her head on! "She's trying to say something! Paramedic, she's alive and is trying to say something!" But her mouth would not move, she lost consciousness again and blackness over takes her.**

"Mama,...mama, I'm sorry.." Craig tells the receiver. "I wrecked it...I wrecked the car and can't come and get you. ...yes, I'm alright, not even a scratch, but the lady in the other car is pinned in and it's up side down. And mom.." Craig hated the words he was about to say, "they say she might not make it..she's losing a lot of blood." Craig was filled with emotion and begins to cry from the shock of the night. His mother tells him to stay there, she would find a ride and be there soon. Lord, help this woman..help her to make it out okay...Craig sits down on the curb and cries into his hands, waiting for his mother to come and bail him out, again...

Jim puts the phone on the receiver and walks away from the nurses station bewildered. She should be home by now, but there is still no answer at her apartment or at their home...something in the pit of his insides tell him something was terribly wrong! Jonathan hears his fears within his body movement and begins himself, to feel agitated because Jennifer went after her. Max offers his apologies to all of this. Some how he feels responsible and doesn't exactly know why. Jim feels for him, "It's not your fault Max, none of this. Don't blame yourself." Max doesn't buy into the fact that this guy isn't blaming him.

He decides to go looking for Mrs. H. At least he'd be helping in some way instead of being some bump on a log.

He was almost through the Emergency room sliding doors when an ambulance pulls up. The desk was a rush of flurry for the victim of a serious car accident. Calls over the inter comm tell him a specialist is on the way. Max is ushered aside as the victim is brought in. The doors to the emergency room open and the victim rolls before him on a gurney. Blood was everywhere, but even through the blood pasting her hair to her fore head, he could see it was Kris! "Kris!" he calls out!

"You know this person?!"

"Yeah, I'm her father." The words flew off his tongue easily as emotion flooded his throat.

"Sir, you are heavens answer! Could you follow us?" Max follows and is stopped by the doctor who was named on speaker, "Sir? They tell me you're this girl's father."

"Yes I am, is she going to be okay?"

"Right now, it's hard to say. She's lost a lot of blood and we fear she has internal injuries. To be honest sir, the medic told me he wasn't sure how she made it through this one as the Jaws of Life were used to rescue her out of the vehicle. She's got an angel on her shoulder, that's for sure! I will go in and make a prognosis and get back with you. Please stay here, she might need your help!"

 _My help?! How could I help!_ The doctor leaves him standing with only his thoughts to manage.

He warily makes his way back to the waiting room where Jonathan and Jim sat talking.

Jonathan tried to make Jim feel better, but he couldn't shake the deep feeling something was wrong. It was Jonathan who saw his face first, he knew it wasn't good. "You were right!" Max says standing in front of Jim.

Jim stands to his feet, "What do you mean?!" He searches Max's eyes for answers.

"Jim, Kris was in a terrible accident."

Jim gasps, "What kind of accident? Car?!" Max nods. "Is she alright? Please. Tell me she's alright!"

Max hurts for him, "Yeah..well- she's in emergency right now, lost a lot of blood. They are working on her now."

"Working on her?! Is she..." Jim couldn't say the word -dead.

"No! No...she's lucky to be alive, but has lost a lot of blood. The doctor in the emergency room is assessing the damage. You should get down there now!"

"Please take me to her." Jim was not confident he'd find her on his own. With his eyes, he looks at Jonathan and pleads him to stay here for Sophia, who acknowledges with a nod.

He and Max walk away hurriedly, Jonathan watches them rush away.

The elevator dings and the doors open to a much needed smile. Jennifer! She wasn't expecting the news she got. Jonathan sits her down to explain the latest happenings.

When Max returns to the doctor's who are waiting, he's hit with the news that Kris needs a few pints of blood from a matching donor. "If you are her biological father as you said, we'll start with you." He hadn't even considered being this to her...but it would fit the bill, he was her father. "If you don't match, we'll draw from the blood bank, but we're keeping our fingers crossed." Max gets "prepped" for a blood sample all the while Jim looks on, grateful to Max for being here...so thankful. Jim follows the nurse who will allow him to see Kris.

When he reaches the room in emergency, her eyes are closed but he could see her eyes moving behind their lids. She was awake..sort of...was she praying? Her face was swollen a little on the right side but her arms and legs were all intact. Tubing and IV's protruded this part of her and that; she was a sorrowful looking mess. Jim's eyes fill with tears. Nothing could prepare him to see his daughter this way. Although quiet, she looked to be in a lot of pain. A nurse comes in to get her heart rate, "Can she hear me?"

"She can hear you sir, I'm not sure she can respond yet, but she can hear you." _THEN how do you know she can hear me?!_ he wanted to shout...his nerves were a wreck. He decides to calm down and reaches for her hand...it's cold and she isn't moving. "Kris..." he calls but she doesn't move. Jim begins pouring out his heart to her in buckets of tears. Telling her how much he cared.

"Kris...can you hear me, honey? It's Daddy." No response. Jim's throat constricts tightly holding back sobs that have lodged there.

"Krissy, you have to hang on...I need you...your Mama needs you..." Still, no response...just the sound of the beeping machines.

He rubs her hand gently, the tears that have been brimming in his eyes suddenly spill over. He pulls one hand away to wipe his eyes and stifle the sob that escaped his lips unbidden.

"Kris..." His mind goes back...like the opening of a photo album, pictures float across his mind of years past...Krissy's fuzzy baby hair and toothless grin, her first toddling steps, hearing her call him "Daddy", learning to walk while gripping one of the fingers on each of his hands, tucking her into bed at night after a whispered, "I love you, Daddy", a pig-tailed girl learning to ride a bike, birthday cakes and balloons, Christmas mornings with tousled hair, bright eyes, and smiles, teenage giggling behind her bedroom door, her first date, taking her to college and leaving her there to fend on her own for the first time, seeing her grow into a mature and confident woman...no longer a child, but still his little girl... _Daddy's Doll_...That's what he used to call her.

He remembered now...he would come home from work to find her running toward him...so happy to see him. He could see it all in his mind...he would scoop her up into his arms, ' _How's Daddy's Doll?!'_ and she would answer him chattering about her day...

 _Daddy's Doll...Daddy's Doll..._ She was still Daddy's Doll no matter how old she was, how she treated him, or how circumstances came into and changed their lives...

"You're still Daddy's Doll, Krissy. Remember?" He rubbed her smaller hand between his own and put his head down on the side of her bed to let the tears flow at will. With his head bent low, he didn't see her dry, parched lips form the word..."Daddy..."

Jim's moment with his daughter was interrupted by nurses checking her stats. He was full of questions about everything they did. Finally the doctor came in. "Mr. Stephenson, Mr. Brenner is a perfect match. We need to proceed with the blood transfusion. You'll need to step out so we can prep your daughter. I assure you, we will come in and tell you how everything goes. Wait in waiting room B."

Jim nodded his head. He gave Kris's hand one last gentle squeeze, "I love you, Krissy. Stay strong." Then he released her and left her in the hands of the doctors and nurses. But, as he glanced back at her before leaving the room, he knew...he knew that, as competent as the hospital staff was, Krissy's fate was not really in their hands. Jim knew that her situation was grave...and that she was really only in the hands of God.


	10. Chapter 10

Max lay on the gurney in a white and sterile room. His mind was a jumble of emotions. He had seen his lost love, Sophia, for the first time in decades...his newly found daughter was fighting for her life, and he was the key to her survival.

It was an incredible to him...this girl to whom he had given life was once more depending on him to give her life. What if this didn't work? What if he failed her...again?

He had expressed his fears to Mrs. H after they found he was a match and before they prepped him for the transfusion. Mrs. H was always such a good listener...she let him talk without interruption, then added her thoughts at the end. He remembered her words to him now as he lay on the table waiting..."Max, you shouldn't regret the past. You searched for Sophia and you were never told about Kris...don't hold yourself responsible for it. Now you know, Max. And you are here for her in the greatest way. I know you love her even though she hasn't reciprocated that love. You are a wonderful man, Max. She will see that eventually. Just give her some time. Remember, this has come as quite a surprise to her too."

Max knew that...deep in his heart, he knew Kris was dealing with a lot of emotional issues...her mother's illness, finding out she wasn't who she thought she was, feeling like she had been deceived...

Still, he hoped she would get past these things and accept him. He knew he could never take Jim's place in her heart...he didn't want to...but, he would so like a place in her heart of his own...

Then Max did something that he hadn't done in years...he couldn't even remember how long it had been...he wasn't even sure he knew how. He closed his eyes and in his low, gravelly voice he issued a short prayer. "God. It's me, Max. I know I'm not a prayin' man. But, if you're there...please help my daughter Kris. Help her to get better. Give me a chance to know her... Oh yeah...and thanks, God."

By the time Kris was able to open her eyes, the room was empty. Her thoughts immediately flooded her mind, her mother, her father, surgery, headlights, ...and now Max. Max..a burly man, with a cigar attached between his forefinger and thumb. She could learn to love him, but she didn't want to hurt Dad...Jim.

Jim...she loved her daddy, and nothing would tear her away. Mama...how is mama? A single tear fought it's way past the pain and slid down the side of her eyelid. Still unable to move, she looks around, though through much pain, she lets her eyes rove around the room. Looking up, she sees a pint of blood being fed into her arm then down to the machines she was hooked up. She assessed the damage, she was in trouble alright and her body ached horribly! Forcing herself to move, she shifts as she holds her breath, "Hold on mama!" her mind shouts, "I'm coming!' Kris presses the button for the nurse to come in.

"Mr. Stephenson?" Dr. Thadmor calls to Jim still wearing his cap from surgery. "Yes?" Jim calls back nervously. "We have your wife in her room, she's a strong one!" Jim's eyes filled with tears, my oh my YES she is a strong one! The doctor continued, "the tests came back negative, her lymph-nodes have no cancer! With some therapy and medication, she's gonna pull through, and have many years yet to give you a hard time!"

Jim grabs the doctor and hugs him hard! He clasps his hand and shakes it vigorously, "Thank you doctor, thank you! Thank GOD for you!"

"You can go in and see her in about an hour, right now, she's resting."

"Again, I can't thank you enough." "Well, I'll be back to check on her in the morning, I'm leaving her in the hands of some fine nurses, she'll be okay." Jim doesn't shy in letting his tears fall at will.

"Jonathan, Jennifer! Did you hear that?" They nod. "She's gonna be fine!" Jonathan and Jennifer celebrate with Jim and manage to hug in a huddle.

Just as Jim has clearance to enter into his wife's room, the doors to the elevator open and on a hospital bed, looking broken in two, Kris is being wheeled out!

"Kris!" Jim goes to his daughter who is unable to speak strongly, "I wanted to see mom, let her know I'm here...please tell me it's not too late...dad, please tell me she's...she's still alive..."

Jim's eyes well up with tears, "I was just going in to see her right now!"

He looks at the nurse at her side, "She wanted to come and see about her mother. She was very adamant and since they were both in the same hospital, ...her doctor released her for a brief visit."

"Thank you nurse." Jim said in a half sob.

Jonathan and Jennifer hold Kris's hand for a moment before they go into see Sophia and head down to where Max was resting.

Jonathan and Jennifer open the door quietly. A pale Max is facing the window. They approach the bed.

"Max?" Jonathan asks. Max turns.

"Mr. and Mrs. H... How's Kris? Did you see her? Is she alright?"

Jennifer takes Max by the hand. "She's going to be fine, Max. Thanks to you. You saved her life."

Max turns his head back toward the window concealing a tear..."Well, I owe her that much since I haven't been there for the rest of her life."

"Max. You have to stop feeling guilty over things that were out of your control," Jonathan told him. "You know you would have been there had you known about Kris."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that...I'm just afraid she won't give me a chance. Can't say that I'd blame 'er much, but sure wish she'd give me a chance..."

"Give her some time, Max. I think she'll come around," Jennifer makes a meager attempt to console him.

Kris sees Sophia laying in her bed sleeping and her chest tightens. The last time she'd seen her mama, she slammed out of here mad. How wrong she had been to leave her mother at a vulnerable time like this. With tears in her eyes, she reaches through the railings of her own bed, and places a warm hand over her mother's cool one. Sophia neither wakes nor stirs leaving Kris feeling empty. "mama, I'm here now. I'm here, and I'm sorry." Jim's throat constricts at those words. Apology is something foreign to Kris.

"Dad?" Jim was lost in the moment, "daddy?" _Daddy...can you tuck me in?_ "Dad?" Kris says again, "I'm sorry..."

Jim takes her hand completing the link in the chain of their love. "No need to apologize honey, no need at all. Your mother went into surgery knowing you loved her, she knows you were hurting, and as much as it hurt her to tell you, she knows she did the right thing...that WE did the right thing."

Kris nods as tears fall, "yeah...where is he...Max."

"Kris, he's the reason you're alive right now.."

Kris's eyes fly up to her fathers, "What do you mean the REASON?"

"You were in a terrible accident...you were bleeding to death. He was the only match..."

The words hit her like a punch to the gut. So, he had cared. He did care. She thought he left her for dead all of these years. "He stepped right in and donated because you'd lost so much blood in the accident." Kris reaches up and touches the bandages around her head. "He's the reason I've still got my baby..." Jim shakes her hand lovingly.

She thought about Max, her biological father. "Dad, how..." Jim already knew what it was she was driving at, "He's your father, Kris. He's a part of you, your blood."

Kris looks away, "..I know..." looking back into Jim's eyes she found security, just as she always had. "...but...how will I..."

"Honey, Max is your father, but I'll always be your daddy." Jim squeezes her hand prompting tears to begin to bubble and flow out of her heart freeing her of any more hate and anguish.

The Harts get Max back home, he's weak and brokenhearted, skipping the part where he's rejected by Kris any more, he decides she's better off left alone for now, healing without the likes of him. He asks the Harts to bring him straight home to rest, and they oblige him, he's been through quite enough. Max finally resting, they sit in their front room, Jonathan with his arm around his wife pulls her close, resting his chin atop her head. "Jonathan?"

"Hmm?" he says without moving.

"Do you think Kris will ever come around? Do you think she will ever accept Max?"

"I don't know, Darling. I just know that if she doesn't, she will be making the biggest mistake of her life...missing out on getting to know him."

"Mmhmm...she agrees quietly."

He glances at her..."What are you thinking?"

"Wh-at?"

"I know you...what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Jonathan!" She sits up and looks at him with dismay. He is smiling in a knowing way.

"Well..." she began, "I just think there should be _something_ we could do to..."

"Jennifer...I know your intentions are good. I would love to see Kris accept Max and see her become a part of his life and ours too, but we need to leave it alone. It's out of our hands." He rubs her shoulders and pulls her back. She lays her head in his lap. He caresses her hair.

"Funny, isn't it?" he asked smiling.

She glances at him..."What's funny? I don't see anything funny in this whole situation!"

"You..You're funny...Us, actually. Here we are worrying over him like he's our child. He's fine. He's a strong man. He'll handle it."

"I know..." she agrees. "I just can't stand seeing him hurting."

"Neither can I, but we've got to let him handle it."

"I know...I know..." Jennifer closes her eyes, "that's what I love about you darling.."

"Oh? What's that?" Jonathan begins working her shoulder with his fingertips, living to hear her praise.

Jennifer scoots closer to him and relaxes into a spot, "You know just what the moment calls for."

Jonathan teases her hair with his free hand, "You know I'd do just about anything to make you smile."

Jennifer considers his words and opens her eyes to find him staring at her. "You would?" Her voice has a certain question that doesn't require an answer. He smiles and nudges his head toward their room. She knows...she knows...she just knows, smiles in recognition, and sits up. She nods. They both smile, lock hands, and she follows him to his lair to find comfort in each other.

Later, much later, when they check on Max, he's not sleeping, but laying quietly, thinking. "Max?" Jonathan was concerned. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm alright Mr. H. Feeling better and better..." But Jonathan could hear in his voice that it wasn't a physical ailment bothering him, but the mental anguish of the situation.

Jonathan approaches the bed with Jennifer by his side. "Max, she'll come around. She seems like s sensible girl." "Ya know Mr. H? I tried and tried looking for Sophia. Sometimes I'd sleep outside, thinking she'd pass by on her way to the market or some place but she never did. I don't know how all of this could have happened. Seeing her there brings back some pretty strong emotions, ya know?" Jonathan nods and looks up at Jennifer who's eyes couldn't help show emotion. But Jonathan knew that as much as he'd like to pick up the phone and call Deanne, or Stanley to get a quick answer, there wasn't one. Only time would tell.

"Max, you know Jennifer and I are here for you. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask."

"Yes Max, anything." Jennifer holds herself together in support of their trusted friend.

"I guess I'll leave them alone now. Let them be a family. But, that decision is killing me." Max looks up into Jonathan's face and with a strained voice says, "I have a daughter, Mr. H. A daughter, and I never got to hold her, or feed her or hug her...she's all grown up now and she's boiling hot mad at me... I can't blame her or Sophie, she did a great job. I don't blame her for not telling Kris, but a part of me feels that void." Max reaches up and lays a hand over his chest. "A deep void."

"No doubt you do Max."

"I am grateful to you two. Thanks for being my family." A sob escapes Jennifer and she reaches around Jonathan to hug Max in a strong embrace. Jonathan follows engulfing himself around the pair.

 _A couple days later..._

"Miss Stevenson?" Dr. Geyer comes in to talk with Kris. She'd been asleep with the medication he'd prescribed. This was his miracle patient. The one who should not be alive right now. He assessed the damages done to the cut on her head, which was minimal after all the bleeding she did. The gash in her head was approximately 9 stitches long. Long enough to make her lose a couple of pints of blood.

Kris opens her eyes and looks up, "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Kris felt awful! Her head was pounding and her heart was aching. "I'm feeling better..." She lied.

"Yeah?" Doctor Geyer checks her pulse, "You don't sound better..."

"Oh...well, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He says sincerely.

Kris looks into doctor Geyer's eyes and realizes he's got the prettiest amber eyes she'd seen in a while. They looked wholehearted enough, and as he wrote in his chart she noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. He looked to be around 40ish...handsome, striking features and a pointed chin and nose. She spied below his chin to his chest, nice, fit chest. He reaches for his stethoscope and puts it into his ears. His arms looked strong. She breathes deeply for him all the while, assessing. He caught her looking, he usually catches women staring. But he was interested to hear what Kris had to say. She already surprised him with how quickly she's recovering. And even wrapped in bandages, she was beautiful!

"Your father, a nice guy."

"Yes, I agree. He is!" She couldn't take that away from him, at least he was nice.

"The way he stepped right in and donated blood for you! He practically did the IV himself knowing you were in a crisis"

Kris was surprised at his words, not knowing what took place. "Oh. You mean Max."

He nods and removes the stethoscope from his ears. "Your father." Her words made him search her eyes.

"Well, yes..." her hesitation tells him there is more she isn't saying. "He _is_ my father." She searches his eyes for acceptance and says, "Biological-. Father."

"That's great, what a nice man. He spoke highly of you."

Kris wants to know more, "What do you mean? He barely knows me."

Doctor Geyer's "AHA" moment comes without a hint of admission. Max had not been a part of her life, and she is hurting. But he smiles, grabs his chart and pulls it beside him like a school boy holding books. "He seems like fun...-as you." His face turns red for a moment, something in the way she watches him makes him blush, "ah, I mean you both look like fun- a fun pair." His words give way for her to notice his coyness toward her.

"Thanks...but he's barely my father Dr. Geyer."

"Oh come on now...is he that bad?"

"Worst!" For some reason, she felt she could talk to him. He made her feel as if he wanted to listen.

"Worst?" Dr. Geyer moves closer to her bedside.

"He abandoned my mother before I was born."

Dr. Geyer hugs his chart and takes a step away from the bed. Resting his chin on the chart he says, "Funny, he doesn't seem like the type." Seeing he might be over stepping, Dr. Geyer decides to let her rest. "Don't think about it too much, I don't want you worrying."

"Will I see you again?"

His face lights up, "Of course you will! I'll be by to check on you before I leave for the night."


	11. Chapter 11

Jim left her room around 8pm bringing her a huge vase of fresh flowers from her office and the news that her mother was wakening more often.

"She's in and out right now, but she's coming around, she asked about you."

"She did?! What did you tell her?"

"That you came by to see her, kissed her forehead and are waiting for her to feel better enough to talk."

"Oh..thanks Dad." Kris didn't want to worry her mother. He kisses the top of her head and wishes her a good night. He's my hero, she thinks.

She thought she'd sleep when he left. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. Too caught up in her emotions with Max in the forefront of her mind. It's 9PM before Dr. Geyer comes in to check on Kris, she's sitting up watching Johnny Carson. "Don't you doctor's get to go home?" But she was glad he didn't, he was a sight for sore eyes.

"We do, but I always keep my word."

Honorable too...she liked that.

"I'm glad you're here, come, have a seat."

"No, I shouldn't."

"I'm not gonna bite you... I mean look at me, not like I'm making any quick movements here doc."

He laughs wholy, "What beautiful Orchids..."

Over the course of a few moments, she learned that he was in his 8th year residency there at the hospital. He had moved from Alaska, where his Alma mater was to the hustle and bustle of the big city life of Los Angeles. Los Angeles has been everything he wanted and more.

"I bet your wife wishes she were back in Anchorage..." she pried heartily. But she found out he and his wife divorced some years ago and he never remarried. Score for Kris, she thinks. They continue to share about their lives and Kris finds him very interesting. He's been places she'd never even heard of. He was funny, and silly, and she liked him. The night crept up on them as did her medication. She yawns, "I'm sorry Doctor Geyer."

"Please call me Sebastian." Sebastian...she liked the name and had to say it.

"Alright, Sebastian."

"I guess I've hemmed you up long enough tonight. I'll see you bright and early."

"Alright, thanks for stopping in to check on me."

"Sure, thank you too!"

"For?"

"For being so nice..." The word nice flowed off is tongue like milk slips down a dunked cookie.

"Good night." He turns to leave.

"Sebastian?"

He liked hearing her say his name, "Yes?" His hand was on the door, holding it open and he was leaning in the room.

"I think you're nice too..." He smiles at her and nods. Closing the door, he thinks about just how nice she is.

Max wakes with a start! He had to see Sophia and tell her he'd leave them alone. He just wouldn't walk out of their lives again, that's what they're expecting from him, to disappear. But he wasn't going to disappear like before. He had a real chance to make things right, and he wouldn't louse it up this time!

In the kitchen, his nostrils hit the strong scent of coffee. Jennifer meets him with a cup in hand. "Max, you're up early." It was almost 8 am.

"I should be telling you that," he grumpily replies.

 _Touche!_ "Well, I had and early business appointment with my editor."

"Yeah? I've got some business of my own to take care of myself."

"How are you feeling?"

"That don't matter Mrs. H." He rips into her, "They've got to know I'm not going any where unless they don't want me there. They think I bailed on them before, and I'm not going to do it again!" He takes a gulp of his prepared coffee. It was just like he liked it and it gave him a sense of goodness.

Jennifer knows it's not her he's upset with and lets him vent, "Max, how do you suppose they'll take it?"

"That don't matter either. They just have to know. What they do with it is on them. I have to let them know I won't just step out of Kris's life. No way! And Sophie better not get in the way!"

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out Max!"

"That's right! He sets his cup down on the counter with a _KLUNK!_ "Sorry Mrs. H. But I've got to get down to the hospital and sort this all out." With a turn, he goes to get ready.

Jonathan meets his wife downstairs a few minutes later after Max leaves to town, still in his night clothes, he comes up behind her placing a good morning kiss on her neck, entrapping her to the counter.

"Mmm.. good _morning_ to you!"

"Hi sweetheart, I thought I smelled coffee." Jennifer raises the cup of coffee she had just prepared for him too. He takes a sip and moans it's goodness. She's 2 for 2. He places a coffee warmed kiss again on her neck. "What has you up so early? I thought you'd be worn out!"

"Oh?" Jennifer turns within his hug, "What do you mean?"

"Well, last night's opus...I just thought you'd stay in my arms a bit longer this morning ...recovering..."

Jennifer wraps her arms around his neck clutching her wrists and speaks seductively with a British accent, "Your _OPUS_ was very _moving_ , sir _._ I tried to keep _rhythm..._ but got lost in it's _staccato_."

Jonathan laughs into her eyes, "Your _recitativo_ is nothing short of perfection."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she teases back in regular tone.

"You better believe it!" They both laugh.

"Oh! Max went to the hospital to talk sense into Kris."

"And it's about time!" Jonathan lets his wife go to sit at the table.

Jennifer brings the coffee pot with her and takes a seat with him, breakfast muffins display as their meal.

"Jonathan, suppose she turns him down?"

"She won't." he says through a muffled mouth, "She's a smart girl...she'll come around."

"I hope so, I don't know how much more of his broken heart I can handle."

Sipping again, Jonathan curls his bottom lip over his top in thought. "Stop worrying. She won't turn him down."

"How can you be so sure?" Jennifer takes a sip and rests her elbows on the table nursing her cup of coffee, "How can you be so sure she won't send him packing?" She reflects, "I saw a hit of "nastiness" here and there, she's no one to contend with when she's mad."

"No, but in light of the news 'he basically saved her life', if she's got a heart, she'll forgive him." They stop and let the last sentence rest on their thoughts. Jonathan sets his cup down, stands up and leans over her for a kiss, "I'm ready for an overture."

"mmMM..." she says into his mouth, "you can say that again."

"I'm ready-" but her lips take his caffeinated words and devours them.

Doctor Geyer comes to see his patient. With a pep in his step and a chart under his arm, he knocks on the door only to hear a loud voice speaking, "And I'm not going to take NO for an answer!"

"But mom-"

"Poor Sophia did the best she could do! You can't hold it against her forever!"

"But you-"

"And you can't hold it against me either! You got NOTHIN'!" Doctor Geyer walks away for now, giving them time to talk things out.

"You can't come in here and tell me what I can hold or not hold!" Kris spits out, taking her turn in the spar, "Besides, I have no intentions of letting you go now!" Max couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wha-?"

"Max, can I call you Max?" she says more genteel.

Max nods, "Sure."

"Well, my dad told me everything. How you looked for mom all those years...that you didn't know about the baby...-me."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No, in fact, I owe you thanks for saving my life. They told me what you did...and for that, I'm grateful." She reaches and touches the bandages on her head. "Thank you Max."

"and you don't intend on letting me go? Honest?"

"Yes, I mean, this is going to take time to get use to, but I think we can pull this off." Her eyes brighten with spit fire, "You are my father." Father. There was that word again.

Max hadn't ever planned on having children, but if he had, she would be just like Kris. "Thank YOU Kris, for not giving me the boot. You have every right to be angry, thank you for listening."

"There are so many questions I have for you..." And they begin to talk for a while about things she'd wanted to know since a few days ago. So many questions and acquaintance to cover.

When Doctor Geyer returns, he interrupts only for official doctor business. His eyes sparkle like magic upon seeing Kris, and Max can see his attention on her is more than the normal doctor-patient relationship, he saw more. That would excuse him to see Sophia.

When Max reaches her room, the lights are dim and he has to adjust to the lighting. Sophia turns and faces him. "Sophia?"

"I've made a mess of all of this, haven't I Max?"

"No...Sophia, no. I just came from Kris's room, she let me explain everything to her. She and I are going to get to know each other."

Sophia's eyes begin to water, "she did?"

"Yeah..." he approaches her hospital bed and grips the railing of the bed. "She's great Soph, just great."

"I thought I'd lost her."

"Soph, you wouldn't have lost her. She's hot headed is all...I wonder where she gets that from?" They lightly laugh knowing they both blamed the other.

"For the record Max, I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't think of the repercussions of her life with out you." Max let's her come clean. "I decided very early in my pregnancy to go on with my life as my pregnancy was at it's end. I loved you far into my journey to becoming a woman. Kris is the product of that love..."

"I hope you can forgive me for not finding you."

"Knowing you tried heals a lot of wounds. But Jim helped with that." Max nods as she goes on. "...Jim, well, Jim is the next best thing to happen to me."

He could see she was becoming emotional, but, before she became nostalgic, Max releases her from what could have been, "Sophia, I didn't come here to upset you by conjuring up the past. I'm happy for you and Jim. He's a great guy. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't going to go away. Kris is my daughter, I deserve to be a part of her life and she mine. You and I, we'll always have that. Can you accept me back in your life from a far?" Sophia nods as a tear trickles down her cheek. The words she memorized to tell him didn't fit this scene. He was an honorable man, not the monster she thought him to be. "Don't cry little Sophie! It's all going to be okay." Little Sophie...how she loved to hear him say those words with his Brooklyn styled accent.

Jim enters the room only after hearing them come to agree. "Hi you two."

Sophia smiles as she sees the two men shake hands. Something she thought she'd never get to see. And Max watches as Jim places a loving kiss upon her brow, taking this advantage to leave them in their familial way.

Before he leaves, he turns back to look at her once more. She smiles at him and he slips through a portal of time and sees her in her waitress uniform, black hair swaying on the middle of her back with cherry lips and dark Italian eyes. She'd haunted his dreams, and recently removed the scab from a healing wound, but he'd always love her for who she was to him, and for the gift of life she gave him. Sophia smiles knowing...


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

EPILOGUE

The morning sun gleamed dimly through the stained glass windows leaving sparkling rainbows cascading to the floor. A nervous Max is pacing in the foyer. Finally, a smiling Sophia pokes her head out of a crack in the door...

"Max, she says you can come in now."

Max smiles broadly and hurries toward the door that Sophia opens for him. As he enters he sees the bustling of bridesmaids and hears their giggles as they prepare for the big event. In the midst of them all he sees her, all smiles and full of excitement. As the girls hurry away to get their flowers, Kris turns to see Max watching.

Sophia says, "I'll give you two a moment...not long though...it's almost time!" She smiles and gives Max's hand a quick squeeze before leaving them together.

"You look so beautiful," he says, as the door closes. His gruff voice was made even more so by emotion.

"Thanks, Max. I'm so happy you're here," she tells him.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this event for ANYthing, Kris...I want you to know..."

Kris hurried toward him and took his rough hands in her soft ones. She looked down at the gentle hands in her own. "I don't mean that I'm glad you're here today...I mean...I _am_ glad you're here today but that's not what I was trying to say...I..." Kris faltered. It was so difficult for her to share her feelings. She was used to holding her thoughts deep inside...or spouting them out venomously. It was hard to have things on her heart and not know how to utter them. She plunged ahead... " What I'm trying to say is, Max...is that I'm glad you're here...in my life now...so glad we found one another again and were able...to get to know one another over these past few months...You...well...you are everything Mom told me that you were...and...and I can see why she fell in love with you...and what a wonderful man you are...and...although I will always see Jim as my Daddy...I want you to know...that I'm proud that you're my Father...proud to be your daughter..." She glanced up to see Max's eyes wet with emotion and one lone tear slide down his rugged cheek.

"And I'm proud to be your father, Kris. I'm so sorry I missed out on so much of your life...but, I am here now...for this big day. And I want to be a part of your life from this day forward...if you'll let me..."

Before Kris had time to respond, the door swung open. It was Sarah, the Maid of Honor, hurrying in with Kris's bouquet. "Come on, Kris. We're lining up...It's time," she squealed excitedly. Kris reluctantly let go of Max's hand and was led away quickly by Sarah.

Max followed and saw Kris take her place beside Jim, her Daddy, and saw her place her hand in the crook of his arm. They would soon make their way down the aisle...she opening the door on a new life, and Jim closing the door on a past one.

Max made his way into the sanctuary and took a seat in the last row. He listened to the beautiful music ring out as the bridal party made it's way down the aisle dressed in their finery and bearing smiles and well wishes. The flower girl sprinkled petals as she and the ring bearer made their way slowly down the aisle to the sound of hushed giggles and "awwws".

Then it was time.

The guests stood and turned as the first notes of Mendelsohn's Wedding March swelled from the organ. Max turned to see his beautiful daughter take her first step down the aisle. He smiled. She smiled in return and stopped beside him before proceeding. She put her other hand in the crook of Max's arm. "Help give me away?" she asked for his ears only...

"Proud to" he whispered back. And, covering her small hand with his own, he and Jim both led their daughter down the aisle to her new life...


End file.
